Blood Sweat & Tears
by Applefish
Summary: Bad mouthed Aussie fightward...fiesty tutor girl Bella... Lots of Humor, Action and eventualy Lemons. Edward cullen is exiled to live with his uncle in another country. All he wants to do is finish his last year of school and bail...Enter Bella Swan!


**Hey guys Apple here, look this is my first Fic and im proberly shithouse. **

**But I just saw a real potential in a MMA fighter built like Edward. Sharp Knee's, Elbows, Lighting fast with the ability to telegraph when a blow is coming.**

**Plus I love the super fiery kitten Bella. she is my type of girl. So this is the first chap no Bella yet, this is just some background on Eddie. no Beta and my spelling and Grammar is shithouse.**

**If you think its worth me expanding on this let me know. **

**K peace out,**

**Apps**

**I scowled at the customs officer as he rifled through the duffle bag housing all my worldly belongings roughly, obviously expecting to find something incriminating about the scruffy young man in front of him. I looked down at my leather jacket, boots, jeans and a shirt that read 'Fuck You.. You Fucking Fucker' thinking maybe i should have just gone with my white t-shirt. **

"**easy on the goods mate" I growled watching as the asshole dug out my guitar from its case to check for drugs or some other stupid shit. Shooting me looks every three seconds was starting to get on my fucking nerves. Obviously not finding anything interesting stashed in my gear the fatass started to put my shit back in my duffel. **

"**Fucking yank" I mumbled to myself as the fat ass gave me back my shit and sent me on my way. Pulling my shades onto my face to shield my eyes from the glare of the Seattle sun shining through the clouds. hefting my guitar case and duffle I made my way out of the terminal and into the crowds looking around for my 22 year old cousin that was supposed to be picking my ass up. making my way through the crowd I started checking out the talent that these yanks have to offer, watching the tight little asses and full chests mill around in pretty much every direction I was starting to think at least i wouldnt have blue balls. As I moved through the reuniting people I saw a huge figure towering over the rest.**

**Standing there with a huge pink sign that read 'WELCOME HOME EDWARD' was obviously Emmet.**

**I estimated he was 6'5 he had short curly dark hair, bulging muscles that seemed to be stretching the material of his shirt so much that it looked like flexing would rip it to shreds. The only thing softening his intimidating appearance was the huge grin and ridiculous dimples on his face.**

"_**what the fuck have you got yourself into now Eddie**_**." my inner self sighed at me…..**_**well fuck you inner self **_**.**

** Making my was towards my hulking cousin. "you must be Edward" Emmet said in a deep baritone. Reaching out to crush my hand. **

**"yeah.. what the fuck is with the sign mate. You a bit of a poofter or something?" I deadpanned.. looking him in the eye as I tried to crush his hand in return...and failed but fuck it if I was going to let him know it.**

**Emmet surprised me by let out a booming laugh. "So that is some of that Aussie charm hey?" he said with a grin "oh and the sign is all Alice.. you will meet her soon enough." grabbing my duffle Emmet began to lead the way out of the terminal. **

**Making his way through the car park, Emmet stopped at a huge black jeep and threw my duffle in the back and made his way to the drivers door. Swinging my guitar case in next to my duffle I opened the passenger door and climbed up into the seat as Emmet started up the jeep.**

"**nice ride" I mumbled as I clicked my seatbelt into place. "yeah its my baby" Emmet chuckled "well one of them" putting it into reverse and pulling out of the park. Not being a nosy person by nature and not really giving a fuck either way I didn't ask him to elaborate. Pulling out my phone I sent a txt to Robo back home letting them know I made it without being high-jacked and flown into some important American building or whatever. **

"**So.." Emmet began "did you really break the nose and two ribs off a police officers son?." looking at me with interest and obviously some amusement. **

**"yeah…. Something like that" I mumbled. **

**"Brutal.." chuckled Emmet. "How did that happen?" he said looking at me intently.**

'**Long story" said I with a flat tone in his voice, before pulling out my Ipod and leaning back, letting Emmet know that the conversation was over.**

**"suit yourself buddy" Emmet said and focused back on the road.**

**Staring out the window taking in the view around me. I was very suddenly hit with a wave of homesickness. "**_**wonder what Robo is doing**_**" I thought "properly neck deep in shit like always" **

**Three months ago I would have been right there with him but now I was in another fucking country going to stay with family I had never met because mother didn't like me 'tarnishing her reputation…' "**_**fucking bitch**_**" I thought. Letting my mind wander back to when the shit really hit the fan three months ago. I still couldn't believe I was the only one that got fucked over. **

**The asshole coppers son that started the fight got off without a single charge. Yet I got 'grievous bodily harm' what a fucking joke. Nothing was said about my best mate who they threw the first punch at. But they did at least not press charges against him. Adam Roberts. Or Robo to me, was 5'6 blond haired nutcase built like a matchstick but scrapped with the best of them. I met him when they were six years old in the park where we both wanted the same swing I was on. Both of us were ridiculously stubborn, which resulted in a black eye for me and a busted lip for him and ended in a lifelong friendship. All through primary and high school we caused all sorts of trouble and broke a lot of hearts and any rules we could find along the way. **

**About three and a half months ago me and Robo were hanging out at a house party some rich kid was throwing. I fucking hated the fucking rich preppy assholes but Being that my mother was a big time lawyer I got invited and dragged to it by Robo who reminded me that "free piss and bitches man… of course we are fucking going." So with that perfect logic there I was walking up some huge fucking staircase into a even bigger house. As we pushed our way through the doors into a huge open planned foyer that was fully decked out like a fucking night club with chicks everywhere grinding on each other. Robo pumped his fist in the air like a dickhead.**

"**Game on mate" Robo grinned rubbing his hands together. "see you in the AM fucker, I got some pussy to tame." then he was gone and I was left standing there looking like a dick so I moved over to the open bar on the far left of the room.**

**Pulling up a stool I rapped my knuckles on the bar and a gorgeous redhead moved over to me. "Hey handsome what can I get ya' she crooned leaning close to my face and giving me a great view of her ample chest. **_**very nice high five **_**my inner borat commented. Leaning so my lips grazed her ear slightly I chuckled as she shivered. "what would you recommend" I growled lightly in her ear. Hearing her breath hitch and a light moan escape her lips I couldn't stop the shit eating grin from overtaking my face. **_**hook line and fuckin sinker**_**, **_**Edward Cullen is the fucking shit**_**. That's when the shit really hit the fan. I swear it was gods way of fucking my shit up. **_**Couldn't be after I got at least a BJ?**_

**I heard a commotion coming form the pool room. **_**"oh fuck here we go" **_**I thought to myself as I got up and made my way over pushing through the gathering crowd to see what the fuck was going on. As I pushed the last dickhead out of my road I looked up to see Robo in a heated conversation with some beefy looking bloke in a footy jacket. I looked back over at the redhead at the bar and then back to Robo then to my left I saw four other blokes that looking like beefy's mates all glaring daggers at my crazy best mate. **

**Taking one last look at the totally fuckable bird at the bar I started towards the impending brawl, **_**Fucking cockblocker. cant fucking help himself . **_**Moving quickly I made my way over. But before I could get there beefy threw a left hook straight at Robo's head. Ducking under the punch Robo came up with a sick looking uppercut and then a right elbow to the jaw knocking beefy the fuck out. Everything happened very quickly from there.**

**Beefy's outraged mates charged Robo as he jumped on the poor blokes chest to have another few goes at him. Moving like lightning I grabbed the 8 ball off the table and threw it at the first guy as hard as I could and was rewarded with a resounding 'Thunk' Without waiting to see where it hit I ran forward and tackled the first bloke into the others and from there is was just limbs flying everywhere. **

**I remember getting hit multiple times but I was in fight mode. I was punching, kneeing and elbowing my way through them as fast as I could. I seen Robo from the corner of my eye smack one in the head with a bar stool and put his lights out then I was thrown into a cabinet and had glass shattering everywhere. I reached out and grabbed the bloke who pushed me by the back of his head with both hands and pulled with all my might down as I brought my knee up and hard as I could resulting in a satisfying crunch and his face gave way to my kneecap. **

**Letting him drop to the floor I looked over at Robo to see him in a headlock with the last guy standing. I ran over and pulled the bloke back by his hair and kick out at his knee to make his legs buckle. Punching him four or five times in the head I let him drop. Grabbing Robo by the back of his jacket I pulled him to his feet and we bailed the fuck out before the cops got there. Leaving a bunch of screaming girls and cheering blokes behind us. **

"**Dude…what the FUCK" I bellowed at him as I sat down in the gutter a few blocks away checking myself for injuries. "9/10 redhead hooked bro.. fucking hooked you cockblocker "**

"**sorry mate" he said thickly spitting out blood. "the fucker spilled my drink and didn't apologize" he grinned at me with a missing front tooth. I busted up laughing and after a few moments he was laughing along with me. Looking down at my hands I could see some damage but it didn't look to bad. I had worse before. Robo looked a bit fucked up but he always bounced back. We certainly looked better then those other fuckers. **

**Making our way back to his place we crept into the house so we didn't wake his mum and dad. Throwing off my boots and leather jacket I crawled into his couch and passed the fuck out.**

**Nothing happened for about a week until the Friday after the beat down we gave those clowns a copper turned up at my doorstep and cuffed me. Taking me into the fucking station for questioning. **

**Not really knowing what it was for and being that I was sort of a veteran at this shit I just played along.**

**Once they sat me down in a room with a TV I started to get interested in what the fuck these guys were on about. Turns out they had camera's that night in the house and caught my every move on tape. **_**Mother fuckers. **_**As I watched myself throw a perfect shot with the 8ball into the first blokes face breaking his nose I knew from there I was pretty much fucked. Of course nothing was shown of the first punch of the night thrown by the other bloke. **

**Needless to say my mother was way pissed. This had nothing to do with the unfairness. Just that I had disgraced the 'Cullen' name. **

**Unfortunately for me she decided that doing community service wasn't a good enough punishment for me and so here I am in fucking America…**_**son of a fucking bitch . **_**I cant go back home till I am 18 and I just turned 17 two weeks ago**_**. **_**So I have a year here in exile. I fucking hate this place already.**

**I broke out of my sulking when I noticed Emmet turned onto a driveway leading through some dense wooded area just outside Seattle. I sat up straighter in my seat to get a better view of where I would be staying for the next year. **_**Well at least it suits my fucking mood **_**I thought glumly. As we broke through the woods I got my first look at the house I would be staying in. **_**more like a fucking mansion**_** . It was huge and white. Very pristine looking but still homey somehow. Flower gardens lined a front yard that looked immaculately kept and a huge fucking shed led off the right. **

**As Emmet pulled to a stop people started to file out of the house. Obviously to greet us **_**fucking great. Now I have to make nice with the rele's. **_**first out was a little girl that looked about 5'nothing with short spiky hair and a mile wide grin that made it glaringly obvious that though they didn't share the same size her and Emmet were definitely related. Following her was pretty looking older woman with caramel hair and a kind smile on her face. It almost made me feel bad for having a scowl on mine….almost. Then came a blond haired older man with smile lines next to his blue eyes. **

**Jumping out of the jeep Emmet walked back and grabbed my duffle out of the back. **_**Might as well get this shit over with **_**I thought to myself. Sighing I opened the door and jumped down while shoving my phone and Ipod into my pockets. Before I got two steps out of the jeep I got hit with a little ball of lightning with a streak of black hair. Looking down in astonishment I saw blue eyes and a huge grin looking back up at me. "Hi" said the little freak girl "I'm Alice its going to be great having you here I always wanted another brother and you have such pretty hair.. Is it brown.. Not orange.. Sort of coppery maybe.. well pretty anyway and we can go shopping and buy you new clothes and shoes and you would look really great with a.." when she stopped to take a breath I quickly jumped in because she was starting to freak the shit out of me.**

"**WHOA slow down little one.." pulling her off me gently "Nobody is touching my hair.. And I don't do shopping…and I like my clothes." I said defensively.**

** Then she pouted up at me… puppy dog eyes and all.. Her lip started to tremble and her eyes filled up with unshed tears… **_**holy shit I made her cry… damage control time**_

"**uhh… but I'm sure we have some stuff for my room you can help me pick out or something…errr and maybe some other shit.." I mumbled. **

**Then her face returned to the grinning little imp and she latched onto me again. **

**I looked over to see Emmet laughing at me "Told you that you would be meeting Alice soon" he said with a wink. **

_**fucking smart ass**_**. As I got released from the crazy midgets grasp it was replaced with another less aggressive and strangely comforting embrace. "hello dear I am your Aunt Esme and I am so happy to have you here with us" said the beautiful older woman grinning at me all motherly and shit.**

**"Oh and this is Carlile my husband" she said reaching out to him from behind her.**

"**how was your flight son" Carlile spoke for the first time, looking at me like he was seeing straight through me.**

**"yeah not bad I spose" I mumbled looking around at all the new faces.**

** "Come inside dear Emmet can grab your things" Esme said kindly leading me towards the mansion.**

**"aww muuum" Emmet groaned "I'm hungry ...'**

**"you always hungry Baby" I heard a voice purr. **

**that's when I noticed the striking blonde with legs for days that made her way around Carlile and over to Emmet, without sparing me a glance.**

** Throwing her arms around him she dam near suctioned his face off.**

"**ewwww get a room much" Alice squealed grabbing my hand and running inside "that would be Rosalie… as you might of guessed Em's fiance" **

**I barely got a look at the rest of the house before Alice dragged me up two flights of stairs into a hallway. **

**"this is my room" she said indicating to the one on the left " annnnd that….is yours" making her way over to the door directly across from hers she opened it up so I could walk inside.**

**Closing my eyes I tried to Imagine what sort of room they would have set me up in. Taking a deep breath I pushed open the door and moved inside with Energizer Bunny right on my ass.**

_**Fuck….not bad**_** I thought looking at the king sized bed, flat screen TV, shelves for putting my cd's and books and a desk with a laptop on it. The walls where a grey color that seemed to suit the room fine. Alice then grabbed me by the arm and pulled me over to the balcony to show me the view from the outside. "see you get your own balcony here because we didn't know if you smoked annnnd over here is the ensuite bathroom and toilet" she grinned up at me "what do you think?" **

"**seems a bit much" I said looking inside the bathroom which was already stocked with all that shit bathrooms need like soap and razors. "what do you mean? don't you like it?" Alice's face fell.**

"**No it's the fucking ducks nuts…I just wont be here for that long" I said bluntly**

"**um… why would you think its ducks testicles?" Alice looked at me with a confused look. **

"**Fuck I didn't mean..shit fucking yanks" I grabbed a handful of my hair and tried to rip it out like I usually do when I am frustrated. **

**Alice looked at me in alarmed and mildly concerned way ****"Are you alright Edward?" she asked obviously thinking I was insane. **

**"Yeah…shit…I'm good" I grunted trying to keep my language down. **

**Just as I was getting control of myself Emmet walked in with my gear and half his face covered in lipstick. **

**"where do you want this shit" he bellowed throwing my duffle on the bed and dropping my guitar on the floor. **

**"OI.." I growled grabbing my guitar off the floor "Easy on my girl mate"**

"**Oh…your one of those nuts that is in love with their possessions huh" Emmet said with a sly grin.**

"**Yeah just like someone I know with a Jeep called Anita….. Hey Emmie" Alice remarked looking at Emmet with a shit eating grin.**

**"Uh.. Yeah ..cars are different man" Emmet stuttered.**

**"Ha Anita? that's different Emmet." I laughed enjoying him watching him squirm. **

"**Yeah well fuck that mum said come down for dinner…" Emmet Boomed as he made his way to the door. " And Anita is a good name for a car" he said quickly before bolting down the stairs before me or Alice would get a word in. Leaving us laughing at his childishness. **

**Strumming my fingers lightly over the strings I looked up to see Alice watching me intently. I grunted at her and moved to put it away.**

**After laying my baby on the bed I followed Alice out of the room -my room- and down the staircase again through the foyer into a dining room with a fuckhuge table and chair set made from solid wood. while Alice dashed off to Esme.**

"**Mum Edward said the room was ducks testicles…which I think means good in Australian." Alice called. **_**fuck**_** I thought blushing for the first time since I was twelve.**

"**oh if there is something you don't like dear we can always change it. that's your room now" Esme said as she moved out of what I assumed was the kitchen carrying a plate of fucking delicious smelling Spag Bol.**

"**oh no its great…I mean good…yeah that's just something Aussie we say… err ..means its great" I let the word vomit take over in my embarrassed state. **

**"oh well that's quite alright dear. We can get a few things tomorrow when we go into town to personalize it for you" she smiled sweetly at me and I felt like an absolute shit for invading these obviously great people because of my shit. **

"**um yeah thanks" I mumbled. Sitting down at the table next to Alice. **

**Once everybody was seated Emmet dug straight in with a booming "Thank fuck I'm starving" earning him a smack upside the head from Esme on his right and Rosalie on his left. Which effectively broke the tension as everyone chuckled and Emmet sulked with a mouth full of food. **

"**So Edward do you have any preferences for college after high school?" Carlile asked from the head of the table. **

" **Uhh… oh you mean university?" I asked feeling like a dickhead. **

**"oh yes I forgot it was called something different in Australia. Yes I mean wherever you chose to go what are your plans?" He asked.**

"**oh…uhh….I hadn't really thought about it to be honest" I said feeling like a fucking dunce **_**way to get rid of the drop kick image you have Cullen .**_**_ shut the fuck up inner self_.**

"**well what are you passionate about, what hobbies do you have?" Carlile persisted looking at me intently as were the rest of the table now focusing on our conversation. **

**"uhh.. I'm not really good at anything" I mumbled. **

**"oh I'm sure that's not true dear you seem like a bright young man" Esme said kindly.**

**"yeah what about your Guitar? Ever thought about a band?" Alice jumped in. **

**"****I guess I'm ok I just don't think I'm really good enough for a band" I said looking around for something to change the subject.**

**"What about breaking peoples faces? I hear your pretty good at that too" Emmet said with a lsy look in my direction.**

** Alice seemed to catch on to the fact that this was getting awkward for me and asked Rosalie about a shopping trip she went on effectively removing the attention from me. **

_**I am really starting to like that little one. **_**I thought as I gave her a grateful smile. **

**After dinner was over Emmet and Rosalie bailed saying they had work and whatnot in the morning being that it was Monday. When they were gone I helped Esme in the kitchen to do the dishes like I used to do all the time a Robo's place. **

**Then everyone headed off to bed. Before I got far Esme called to me and wrapped her arms around me in a motherly hug "Its good to have you here Edward I am sure your going to fit right in" **

**Stunned by this show of affection it took me a few seconds to respond. But once I did it felt great… my mother never just hugged me like that. **

_**Grow some balls Cullen you have been here not even a day and your going soft.**_

**After Esme bade me goodnight I made my way upstairs to my room. As I got to the door I was hit from behind by the crazy little one.**

**"night Edward cant wait for tomorrow I get the day off to go SHOPPINGGG with you!" she squealed. "yeah…cant wait" I grumbled **_**All these bloody touchy feely women. letting me go she bounced off into her room. Fucks me how she gets any sleep with that much energy. **_

**Walking into my room I grabbed my guitar case off the bed and placed it on the desk next to the laptop. Then I threw my duffle in the corner and ripped off my clothes down to my boxers. Jumping into the bed I fucking moaned….. It was hands down the most comfortable fucking bed I have ever been on. These people sure were making it hard to hate this place I almost didn't wish I was at home….almost.**

**It was thinking about home that helped me eventually drift off to sleep.**

**I started to feel myself regain conciousness slowly not wanting to open my eyes and face whatever it was that was in store for me today. But i got that feeling like i was being watched or some shit. As I slowly opened my eyes I was met with sparkling blue ones right in my face. "HOLY SHIT" I yelled Jumping up and glaring at Alice who was now sitting on my bed fully dressed in a bright yellow shirt that read "Glass half Full" and a purple skirt with matching heels.**

**"Alice...what the fuck is the time?" I growled at her as I felt through my jeans for my phone. **

**"Wake up Time" she said in a sing song voice. **

**looking over at the alarm clock on the desk I saw big red 5:00am shining back at me. **

**"Fuck my life"I mumbled as I got my ass out of the warm bed to start my first day in a 12 month sentence.**

**Alrighty thats the first chapter. lemme know wether it could be fun or just throw it the hell out. baibai 3 apps**


End file.
